Always and Forever
by FrozenBananaCake
Summary: (DXS) What might have happened after PP. Not my best writing, just a warning. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


A.N. Ok so I've been a little obsessed with Taylor Swift and Danny Phantom. But I am reading other stuff now which I think is an improvement in my obsession. I have been reading (and might write later) some Austin and Ally stuff, which is why my friends call me Dez. I'm a sucker for love and happy fairy tale ending, I am also very random and creative so hopefully that means my stories are good...? Well anyways i was just saying this will most likely be a sappy romance. If you want death, I might kill Paulina for you. I'm just kidding i don't believe in killing people in stories. Not even if they do come back to life. If you ask why...it's because I will end up crying... ^-^

ON WITH THE STORY...WHICH MAY OR NOT BE MADE UP AS I GO... :)

SAM POV

Danny and I are now dating after we told the world his secret. The only thing wrong was what would happen at school? I mean I trust Danny but what if he gets mobbed. What if he is popular and doesn't have time for me or Tucker. I am thinking about telling him but that will make him think I don't trust him. I am just going to tell him. I hope he understands...

"Hey Danny." I said as he opened the door to his room. I walked as I normally do and sat on his bed.

"Sam, is something wrong? Are you OK?" He said sitting next to me with a concerned expression on his face. He was so cute.

"Well, I am just scared of what's going to happen when we go back to school. "I said looking into him crystal blues eyes. His expression softened.

"Well I don't know but I know one think, I am not letting go of your hand." He said smiling and pulling me into a hug. I felt a lot better but I still had a few questions.

"What if girls try to break us up?"

"I won't let them."

"What if they all hate you?"

"Will you hate me?" He asked serious.

"No."

"Then my life is good."

I blushed. He was saying I was all he needed. But I still had one more question.

"Do you love me?" I said looking up at him.

"Yes, I always have and I always will."

"Then my life is good too." I said smiling and kissing his nose lightly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0The next day I went to pick up Danny and he was still sleeping. Hey, might as well have fun with it.

I yelled "Danny help me, Skulker has got me and is going to kill me!" Yes he would be really mad but oh well. As soon as he heard me he got up and was already in ghost mode, when he saw me, not in Skulker's grasp. He looked broken, then relived, then hurt. And that's when I broke. He turned back human with tears in his eyes. I had gone too far, messed with him. I went and hugged him and he held me very tight.

"I am so sorry." Is the only thing I could say before tearing up myself. When he let go he wiped away my tears and then his.

"Why? You know that I can't live without you, if Skulker had killed you I would have failed my ghost self." He continued. "Every ghost has a goal that if they fail they will slowly fade away…mine is protecting you. I love you Sam." When he finished, I was in tears again. I hugged him again, I don't know how long it lasted but we finally broke apart when his mom came in telling us we were late. She saw our faces which were now both puffy and red from crying.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I scared Danny, but I took it way to far." I told her sitting next to Danny on his bed.

"Obviously it was bad, what did you do?" she said sympathetically.

"I messed with his goal." I was now leaning on Danny's shoulder who was lightly rubbing my back.

"What is that?" She asked curiously.

"It's a ghost thing, all ghosts have a goal or obsession I guess you could call it. Mine is protecting Sam." She looked at him for a second. Then I continued.

"To wake him up I pretended to be in trouble and it really got to him." I looked up to Danny and said "Sorry."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Danny and I walked in, holding hands, it was silent. Then Mr. Lancer said. "Why are you 30 minutes late, Mr. Fenton and Ms. Manson?"

"We ran into a ghost on the way." I lied as Danny and I sat down.

"Rare excuse but I can't say it's a lie so you're off the hook today." Mr. Lancer said, obviously dropping the subject when he turned back to the lesson.

In the hallway after class I told Danny "Once again, I'm really sorry. I love you."

He looked at me with a look that gave me chills down my body. "You don't need to apologize, I'm OK. I love you too."

I looked down, still feeling bad about what I did, and then he took my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were loving. I didn't know what to say and before I knew what was happening he was kissing me. There was 'ohhhh's and 'awwwwe's everywhere. When we separated everybody was staring. But that's when Paulina came up to us.

"Danny why are you with her? I'm so much prettier than her and could be so much more." That's what was what I was afraid of, all the girls wanting him now that he's famous. But I wanted him before them, when he fell out of the tree in 4th grade and he passed out, when he got his powers. I'm not going to let those girls get him because they liked him since 30 seconds ago when I've loved him since we met.

"Why don't you go somewhere else." I said to Paulina who though she would get Danny because she's popular. Danny backed me up saying.

"Ya Sam is way prettier that you."

She looked shocked "IS NOT! How could you say that she is a Goth freak!"

"Well she might be a freak but if think about it, I am too. I AM half ghost you know."

"Well that's different, you're cute she's just weird."

"She's not weird, she is beautiful, now get lost before I lose my temper." He said holding me closer into a hug. He was so nice, this couldn't get any better. Then it did. He kissed me again. Paulina huffed.

"This isn't over Manson!" she screamed.

"Oh, I think it is." I said smiling at Danny who was smiling back at me.

After that Danny didn't let go of my hand all day. We went to every class holding hands, ate holding hands, and went to our lockers with our fingers still intertwined. We went to his house after school to study and then there was a knock on the door. Danny went to get it, me behind him because we still were holding hands. When he opened it there was Paulina and a bunch of girls behind her. They all had the same thing on the shirt, **DANNY PHANTOM FAN CLUB**.


End file.
